Malignant tumors (cancers) are the second leading cause of death in the United States, after heart disease (Boring et al., CA Cancel J. Clin. 43:7 (1993)). Cancer is characterized by the increase in the number of abnormal, or neoplastic, cells derived from a normal tissue which proliferate to form a tumor mass, the invasion of adjacent tissues by these neoplastic tumor cells, and the generation of malignant cells which eventually spread via the blood or lymphatic system to regional lymph nodes and to distant sites via a process called metastasis. In a cancerous state, a cell proliferates under conditions in which normal cells would not grow. Cancer manifests itself in a wide variety of forms, characterized by different degrees of invasiveness and aggressiveness.
Cancers which involve cells generated during hematopoiesis, a process by which cellular elements of blood, such as lymphocytes, leukocytes, platelets, erythrocytes and natural killer cells are generated are referred to as hematopoietic cancers. Lymphocytes which can be found in blood and lymphatic tissue and are critical for immune response are categorized into two main classes of lymphocytes: B lymphocytes (B cells) and T lymphocytes (T cells), which mediate humoral and cell mediated immunity, respectively.
B cells mature within the bone marrow and leave the marrow expressing an antigen-binding antibody on their cell surface. When a naive B cell first encounters the antigen for which its membrane-bound antibody is specific, the cell begins to divide rapidly and its progeny differentiate into memory B cells and effector cells called “plasma cells”. Memory B cells have a longer life span and continue to express membrane-bound antibody with the same specificity as the original parent cell. Plasma cells do not produce membrane-bound antibody but instead produce the antibody in a form that can be secreted. Secreted antibodies are the major effector molecule of humoral immunity.
T cells mature within the thymus which provides an environment for the proliferation and differentiation of immature T cells. During T cell maturation, the T cells undergo the gene rearrangements that produce the T-cell receptor and the positive and negative selection which helps determine the cell-surface phenotype of the mature T cell. Characteristic cell surface markers of mature T cells are the CD3:T-cell receptor complex and one of the coreceptors, CD4 or CD8.
In attempts to discover effective cellular targets for cancer therapy, researchers have sought to identify transmembrane or otherwise membrane-associated polypeptides that are specifically expressed on the surface of one or more particular type(s) of cancer cell as compared to on one or more normal non-cancerous cell(s). Often, such membrane-associated polypeptides are more abundantly expressed on the surface of the cancer cells as compared to on the surface of the non-cancerous cells. The identification of such tumor-associated cell surface antigen polypeptides has given rise to the ability to specifically target cancer cells for destruction via antibody-based therapies. In this regard, it is noted that antibody-based therapy has proved very effective in the treatment of certain cancers. For example, HERCEPTIN® and RITUXAN® (both from Genentech Inc., South San Francisco, Calif.) are antibodies that have been used successfully to treat breast cancer and non-Hodgkin's lymphoma, respectively. More specifically, HERCEPTIN® is a recombinant DNA-derived humanized monoclonal antibody that selectively binds to the extracellular domain of the human epidermal growth factor receptor 2 (HER2) proto-oncogene. HER2 protein overexpression is observed in 25-30% of primary breast cancers. RITUXAN® is a genetically engineered chimeric murine/human monoclonal antibody directed against the CD20 antigen found on the surface of normal and malignant B lymphocytes. Both these antibodies are recombinantly produced in CHO cells.
In other attempts to discover effective cellular targets for cancer therapy, researchers have sought to identify (1) non-membrane-associated polypeptides that are specifically produced by one or more particular type(s) of cancer cell(s) as compared to by one or more particular type(s) of non-cancerous normal cell(s), (2) polypeptides that are produced by cancer cells at an expression level that is significantly higher than that of one or more normal non-cancerous cell(s), or (3) polypeptides whose expression is specifically limited to only a single (or very limited number of different) tissue type(s) in both the cancerous and non-cancerous state (e.g., normal prostate and prostate tumor tissue). Such polypeptides may remain intracellularly located or may be secreted by the cancer cell. Moreover, such polypeptides may be expressed not by the cancer cell itself, but rather by cells which produce and/or secrete polypeptides having a potentiating or growth-enhancing effect on cancer cells. Such secreted polypeptides are often proteins that provide cancer cells with a growth advantage over normal cells and include such things as, for example, angiogenic factors, cellular adhesion factors, growth factors, and the like. Identification of antagonists of such non-membrane associated polypeptides would be expected to serve as effective therapeutic agents for the treatment of such cancers. Furthermore, identification of the expression pattern of such polypeptides would be useful for the diagnosis of particular cancers in mammals.
Despite the above identified advances in mammalian cancer therapy, there is a great need for additional therapeutic agents capable of detecting the presence of tumor in a mammal and for effectively inhibiting neoplastic cell growth, respectively. Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to identify polypeptides, cell membrane-associated, secreted or intracellular polypeptides whose expression is specifically limited to only a single (or very limited number of different) tissue type(s), hematopoietic tissues, in both a cancerous and non-cancerous state, and to use those polypeptides, and their encoding nucleic acids, to produce compositions of matter useful in the therapeutic treatment and/or detection of hematopoietic cancer in mammals.
CD79 is the signaling component of the B-cell receptor consisting of a covalent heterodimer containing CD79a (Igα, mb-1) and CD79b (Igfβ, B29). CD79a and CD79b each contain an extracellular immunoglobulin (Ig) domain, a transmembrane domain, and an intracellular signaling domain, an immunoreceptor tyrosine-based activation motif (ITAM) domain. CD79 is expressed on B cells and in Non-Hodgkin's Lymphoma cells (NHLs) (Cabezudo et al., Haematologica, 84:413-418 (1999); D'Arena et al., Am. J. Hematol., 64: 275-281 (2000); Olejniczak et al., Immunol. Invest., 35: 93-114 (2006)). CD79a and CD79b and sIg are all required for surface expression of the CD79 (Matsuuchi et al., Curr. Opin. Immunol., 13(3): 270-7)). The average surface expression of CD79b on NHLs is similar to that on normal B-cells, but with a greater range (Matsuuchi et al., Curr. Opin. Immunol., 13(3): 270-7 (2001)).
Given the expression of CD79b, it is beneficial to produce therapeutic antibodies to the CD79b antigen that create minimal or no antigenicity when administered to patients, especially for chronic treatment. The present invention satisfies this and other needs. The present invention provides anti-CD79b antibodies that overcome the limitations of current therapeutic compositions as well as offer additional advantages that will be apparent from the detailed description below.
The use of antibody-drug conjugates (ADC), i.e. immunoconjugates, for the local delivery of cytotoxic or cytostatic agents, i.e. drugs to kill or inhibit tumor cells in the treatment of cancer (Lambert, J. (2005) Curr. Opinion in Pharmacology 5:543-549; Wu et al (2005) Nature Biotechnology 23(9):1137-1146; Payne, G. (2003) Cancer Cell 3:207-212; Syrigos and Epenetos (1999) Anticancer Research 19:605-614; Niculescu-Duvaz and Springer (1997) Adv. Drug Del. Rev. 26:151-172; U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,278) allows targeted delivery of the drug moiety to tumors, and intracellular accumulation therein, where systemic administration of these unconjugated drug agents may result in unacceptable levels of toxicity to normal cells as well as the tumor cells sought to be eliminated (Baldwin et al (1986) Lancet pp. (Mar. 15, 1986):603-05; Thorpe, (1985) “Antibody Carriers Of Cytotoxic Agents In Cancer Therapy: A Review,” in Monoclonal Antibodies '84: Biological And Clinical Applications, A. Pinchera et al (ed.s), pp. 475-506). Efforts to improve the therapeutic index, i.e. maximal efficacy and minimal toxicity of ADC have focused on the selectivity of polyclonal (Rowland et al (1986) Cancer Immunol Immunother., 21:183-87) and monoclonal antibodies (mAbs) as well as drug-linking and drug-releasing properties (Lambert, J. (2005) Curr. Opinion in Pharmacology 5:543-549). Drug moieties used in antibody drug conjugates include bacterial protein toxins such as diphtheria toxin, plant protein toxins such as ricin, small molecules such as auristatins, geldanamycin (Mandler et al (2000) J. of the Nat. Cancer Inst. 92(19):1573-1581; Mandler et al (2000) Bioorganic & Med. Chem. Letters 10:1025-1028; Mandler et al (2002) Bioconjugate Chem. 13:786-791), maytansinoids (EP 1391213; Liu et al (1996) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 93:8618-8623), calicheamicin (Lode et al (1998) Cancer Res. 58:2928; Hinman et al (1993) Cancer Res. 53:3336-3342), daunomycin, doxorubicin, methotrexate, and vindesine (Rowland et al (1986) supra). The drug moieties may affect cytotoxic and cytostatic mechanisms including tubulin binding, DNA binding, or topoisomerase inhibition. Some cytotoxic drugs tend to be inactive or less active when conjugated to large antibodies or protein receptor ligands.
The auristatin peptides, auristatin E (AE) and monomethylauristatin (MMAE), synthetic analogs of dolastatin (WO 02/088172), have been conjugated as drug moieties to: (i) chimeric monoclonal antibodies cBR96 (specific to Lewis Y on carcinomas); (ii) cAC10 which is specific to CD30 on hematological malignancies (Klussman, et al (2004), Bioconjugate Chemistry 15(4):765-773; Doronina et al (2003) Nature Biotechnology 21(7):778-784; Francisco et al (2003) Blood 102(4):1458-1465; US 2004/0018194, now abandoned; (iii) anti-CD20 antibodies such as rituxan (WO 04/032828) for the treatment of CD20-expressing cancers and immune disorders; (iv) anti-EphB2R antibody 2H9 for treatment of colorectal cancer (Mao et al (2004) Cancer Research 64(3):781-788); (v) E-selectin antibody (Bhaskar et al (2003) Cancer Res. 63:6387-6394); (vi) trastuzumab (HERCEPTIN®, US 2005/0238649, now U.S. Pat. No. 7,498,298, granted Mar. 3, 2009), and (vi) anti-CD30 antibodies (WO 03/043583). Variants of auristatin E are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,767,237 and 6,124,431. Monomethyl auristatin E conjugated to monoclonal antibodies are disclosed in Senter et al, Proceedings of the American Association for Cancer Research, Volume 45, Abstract Number 623, presented Mar. 28, 2004. Auristatin analogs MMAE and MMAF have been conjugated to various antibodies (US 2005/0238649, now US Pat. No. 7,498,298, granted Mar. 3, 2009).
Conventional means of attaching, i.e. linking through covalent bonds, a drug moiety to an antibody generally leads to a heterogeneous mixture of molecules where the drug moieties are attached at a number of sites on the antibody. For example, cytotoxic drugs have typically been conjugated to antibodies through the often-numerous lysine residues of an antibody, generating a heterogeneous antibody-drug conjugate mixture. Depending on reaction conditions, the heterogeneous mixture typically contains a distribution of antibodies with from 0 to about 8, or more, attached drug moieties. In addition, within each subgroup of conjugates with a particular integer ratio of drug moieties to antibody, is a potentially heterogeneous mixture where the drug moiety is attached at various sites on the antibody. Analytical and preparative methods may be inadequate to separate and characterize the antibody-drug conjugate species molecules within the heterogeneous mixture resulting from a conjugation reaction. Antibodies are large, complex and structurally diverse biomolecules, often with many reactive functional groups. Their reactivities with linker reagents and drug-linker intermediates are dependent on factors such as pH, concentration, salt concentration, and co-solvents. Furthermore, the multistep conjugation process may be nonreproducible due to difficulties in controlling the reaction conditions and characterizing reactants and intermediates.
Cysteine thiols are reactive at neutral pH, unlike most amines which are protonated and less nucleophilic near pH 7. Since free thiol (RSH, sulfhydryl) groups are relatively reactive, proteins with cysteine residues often exist in their oxidized form as disulfide-linked oligomers or have internally bridged disulfide groups. Extracellular proteins generally do not have free thiols (Garman, 1997, Non-Radioactive Labelling: A Practical Approach, Academic Press, London, at page 55). Antibody cysteine thiol groups are generally more reactive, i.e. more nucleophilic, towards electrophilic conjugation reagents than antibody amine or hydroxyl groups. Cysteine residues have been introduced into proteins by genetic engineering techniques to form covalent attachments to ligands or to form new intramolecular disulfide bonds (Better et al (1994) J. Biol. Chem. 13:9644-9650; Bernhard et al (1994) Bioconjugate Chem. 5:126-132; Greenwood et al (1994) Therapeutic Immunology 1:247-255; Tu et al (1999) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 96:4862-4867; Kanno et al (2000) J. of Biotechnology, 76:207-214; Chmura et al (2001) Proc. Nat. Acad. Sci. USA 98(15):8480-8484; U.S. Pat. No. 6,248,564). However, engineering in cysteine thiol groups by the mutation of various amino acid residues of a protein to cysteine amino acids is potentially problematic, particularly in the case of unpaired (free Cys) residues or those which are relatively accessible for reaction or oxidation. In concentrated solutions of the protein, whether in the periplasm of E. coli, culture supernatants, or partially or completely purified protein, unpaired Cys residues on the surface of the protein can pair and oxidize to form intermolecular disulfides, and hence protein dimers or multimers. Disulfide dimer formation renders the new Cys unreactive for conjugation to a drug, ligand, or other label. Furthermore, if the protein oxidatively forms an intramolecular disulfide bond between the newly engineered Cys and an existing Cys residue, both Cys thiol groups are unavailable for active site participation and interactions. Furthermore, the protein may be rendered inactive or non-specific, by misfolding or loss of tertiary structure (Zhang et al (2002) Anal. Biochem. 311:1-9).
Cysteine-engineered antibodies have been designed as FAB antibody fragments (thioFab) and expressed as full-length, IgG monoclonal (thioMab) antibodies (Junutula, J.R. et al. (2008) J Immunol Methods 332:41-52; US 2007/0092940, now U.S. Pat. No. 7,521,541, granted on Apr. 21, 2009, the contents of which are incorporated by reference). ThioFab and ThioMab antibodies have been conjugated through linkers at the newly introduced cysteine thiols with thiol-reactive linker reagents and drug-linker reagents to prepare antibody drug conjugates (Thio ADC).
All references cited herein, including patent applications and publications, are incorporated by reference in their entirety.